


A Different Kira

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Light Angst, M/M, no pun intended lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Light found the Death Note all that time ago, he had immediately embraced it and begun to kill. But how would the story change if he had simply thrown it away? With Kira on the loose, Light Yagami must try to find who Kira is, while being suspected of being the serial killer himself.Also known as: another Light is not Kira AU story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 

“Mr. Yagami, can you please translate this sentence?” the teacher asked, who had given up and decided to ignore the various students who had long since stopped paying attention.

Light sighed to himself—not out loud, unwilling to drop his façade, although he couldn’t help the boredom reflected in his eyes.

“Follow the teachings of God. Then the blessings of the sea will become bountiful and there will be no storms,” Light translated perfectly.

“Very good. Perfect as always, Mr. Yagami,” the teacher praised. Light sat back down and stared out the window. He had already learned everything in the class twice over and felt no need to take notes. He sighed again, his eyes dull and devoid of light. Just as he was about to despair again at the all-encompassing boredom he felt, he noticed a small black notebook falling out of the sky. He jolted out of his reverie, staring at it as it fell into the courtyard. Something about it seemed to call to him, and for the rest of the class, his thoughts were concentrated on the notebook.

 

* * *

 

 

Immediately after class, Light headed to the courtyard, though he was careful not to look like he was rushing. He had an image to uphold, after all. He looked around and was almost about to dismiss it as a figment of his imagination when he saw _it_ out of the corner of his eye. Light strode over to the little black notebook, and he could now make out the letters on its cover. Death Note, huh? He opened it up, to find a set of rules written on the inside cover. _The human whose name is written in this note shall die._ Light’s initial curiosity quickly faded into disappointment as he realized that it was just a prank. How stupid. Some people were so twisted.

“Hey, what’cha got there, Light?” someone called, most likely one of Light’s more annoying classmates that considered themselves his friend.

Light faked a sheepish smile, slightly embarrassed at the fact that someone had caught him holding the notebook. “Oh, nothing. I think someone lost their diary. I was just on my way to drop it off at the lost and found.”

“Well, did you read it?” the person persisted, moving closer and reaching out to grab the notebook.

Light forced a slightly reproachful expression onto his face, and replied, “Of course not. That would be an invasion of privacy.” Noticing the annoyance that had begun to creep into his classmate’s face, Light added, “Though I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.” At this, the boy laughed, annoyance forgotten. They really were so simple.

“Who’d have thought even perfect Yagami had a rebellious side?”

Light laughed along, turning towards the building to show that he wanted to leave without being too upfront. “Well, I’d better get going. Someone’s missing their diary.”

“’Kay, Light! See you tomorrow!” the boy said, rushing off to go fool around at the arcade or something along those lines. Light hadn’t been lying when he said that he was going to get rid of the notebook; he felt no need to keep something so morbidly stupid on his person. However, after ensuring no one was watching him, Light simply dumped the thing into the trash. It was better this way.

Light sighed once more, looking up at the sky from which the thing had fallen, and began his walk home, shaking his head. This world is rotten. If only he could fix it somehow _…_ He glanced back again at the trash can that housed the notebook. _If only I had a real notebook that could kill,_ Light thought, _I could rid the world of these evil people_. Light began to follow this line of thinking but quickly waved it away. No, that would be murder, not mercy. No one should have that kind of power, no matter how rotten the world is. What the hell was wrong with him? Thoughts swirling through his brain, Light headed home, all thoughts of the notebook forgotten.

Long after Light had gone home, unbeknownst to anyone else, a dark figure snuck into the courtyard, snatching the notebook from the trash.

“Death Note…this just might be what I have been searching for,” the figure muttered, staring at the notebook. An evil gleam appeared in their eyes, as they read the inside cover. “Yes…this is exactly what I need.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _A few months later_ :

 

A serial killer had begun to wreak havoc across the world. Quickly dubbed Kira, they were ‘passing judgement’ on criminals, rapists, robbers, and anyone they deemed unfit for the world. No, not passing judgement. _Murdering_.

The Kira killings were basically the only things being broadcast on the news, all of the various media outlets quickly jumping on the train, eager for some publicity. It made Light sick to his stomach. People were being murdered, and all they cared about was the same things as always: fame and profit. It didn’t matter that the people being killed were criminals. It was still wrong.

When the murders had first begun, Light had wondered, along with most of the world, if Kira was really so bad. After all, didn’t criminals deserve punishment? However, this quickly changed when Kira began to kill others as well, people standing in their way. When Light saw Lind L. Tailor collapse onscreen, it made his lips curl in disgust for two reasons. He couldn’t believe he had ever even thought about Kira being right: it was clear that he was the evil he was trying so hard to eradicate. And the way Kira killed without direct contact…he couldn’t help but think of the notebook he had thrown away so carelessly a few months ago. Each time the thought of it crossed his mind, he felt sick, almost as if he were about to throw up. A disturbing thought occurred to him. _What if the notebook was real?_ Then he would have allowed Kira to exist, albeit indirectly _._ His heart began to race, and his palms grew sweaty. His eyes widened as he grabbed at his hair in terror. After thinking about this for a few terrifying moments, his logical side kicked in and dismissed the frightening possibility. _No, that’s impossible_ , Light reassured himself. _Right?_ There was no way a _notebook_ was the murder weapon. That was just someone’s idea of a stupid prank. And besides, it wasn’t as if Light had known the notebook was real. He wasn’t the one killing people. His breathing slowed down, and he slumped back into his chair with relief.

Well, no matter what the weapon was, the killer had to be brought to justice. Of that, Light was now sure. He had to begin investigating the Kira killings himself, find this Kira and arrest him, for the sake of justice...but not completely for that cause. He wanted to put rest to his doubts about the black notebook, and also to alleviate the crushing boredom that had taken hold over his life. If he needed an additional reason, L, the world’s greatest detective, was working on this case. If Light could somehow help on that case, he might be able to work under, no, alongside L. Maybe even surpass him! Finally, he had a purpose besides studying and pleasing his parents. Something that actually _mattered_. He would find this Kira…for he was Justice!

 

* * *

 

 

Yes, Light had made up his mind to catch Kira. But his mundane, everyday life had to be kept up, for appearance’s sake. After all, he couldn’t have his family getting suspicious. He had already almost been caught, by Sayu of all people. Light had been hacking into his father’s computer late at night in order to access the police information on the Kira case when his sister had burst into his room suddenly. Light had been able to control his racing heart and calmly close the laptop as Sayu walked over to his desk. However, it was way too close for comfort. He couldn’t risk his sister finding out, for the sake of both his investigation and her safety.

Thankfully, keeping up appearances was what Light Yagami did best. Under his parents’ watchful eye, he aced the entrance exam for To-Oh, tying with someone named Ryuuga Hideki. Light had laughed to himself when he saw the name; it must be slightly annoying to share a name with such a well-known celebrity. Despite the strange name, this man had piqued Light’s curiosity. Hideki might be as smart as Light himself, he grudgingly admitted, if he was able to finish that fast. Light wondered what the man looked like.

 

* * *

 

 

This was definitely _not_ what Light imagined Ryuuga Hideki would look like. In fact, Light had initially wondered why this odd-looking man was sitting in Ryuuga’s seat. Light wasn’t even sure if you could call it sitting; he was crouching like a frog, both feet placed on the chair. Light adjusted his suit as he glanced at the crumpled white shirt and plain jeans the man next to him was sporting. Where was this Ryuuga Hideki anyway?

“Please welcome our two top-scoring students, Light Yagami and Ryuuga Hideki to the stage,” the president of the college announced, and polite applause broke out as Light walked confidently onstage. He took his place in front of the microphone, poised as usual, when the odd frog-man next to him began to walk on stage as well. No way _…he’s_ Ryuuga Hideki? Light still didn’t believe it, staring at the man—Ryuuga—standing next to him with confusion.

“Uh—Mr. Yagami?” Ryuuga whispered. “I believe it is time for your speech.” Light blushed slightly in embarrassment as he realized that the audience was looking at him expectantly and was confused as to why he hadn’t started yet. _Damn! He’s throwing me_ off, Light cursed inwardly. He quickly recovered and put on his most dazzling smile, and he could’ve sworn some of the girls swooned as he did so. He smirked inwardly as he began his speech.

Loud applause concluded Light’s speech, as he stepped down from the stage and took his seat. The clapping quieted down as Ryuuga opened his mouth.

“I will be looking forward to studying with you all. That is all,” he said shortly, then shuffled awkwardly off of the stage, met by polite, if scattered, applause.

What was his deal? He had hoped for someone who matched his intellect to talk to, but he didn’t have any manners or social skills at all! Perhaps his acing the test was a fluke? _It would look bad for me if I talked to Ryuuga too much,_ Light decided, resolving to avoid him while remaining polite. He looked at Ryuuga once more. _Although I guess his face would be somewhat attractive to a woman._

After the opening ceremony ended, Light was immediately surrounded by a group of people, eager to talk to the charismatic young man. Light sighed inwardly. _Here we go again. Just like high school._

“Hey, Light! That was a great speech!” _I know, but thanks for the unwanted validation._

“Light! Do you want to head to the café on campus with me and my friends?” _That’s the last thing I’d want now, tomorrow, and in all of eternity._

“I can’t believe you aced the test!” _Of course, you can’t._

Light met each compliment with a humble smile and a polite excuse as to the offers for an outing.

“Thanks, everyone, but I have to get home. I have to go make sure my sister has dinner,” Light said, rubbing the back of his head apologetically. He didn’t have to do any such thing; his mother was at home, and Sayu was fully capable of feeding herself.

“You’re so responsible, Light! I wish you were _my_ older brother!” one of the girls said, smiling at him. _And I’d consider it a curse if you were my younger sister._

“It’s nothing,” Light laughed modestly. “I should get going. See you all around campus!”

Light quickly left the building and headed home, the sun already beginning to set. He wouldn’t have much time to investigate the Kira case. After all, keeping up with his studies and getting a decent amount of sleep was also very important. Light was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling that someone was watching him. The hair on the back of his neck crawled as he began to feel a bit nervous. He discreetly glanced at a store window, pretending to admire the coats on display while he checked to see if anyone was following him. To his surprise, he saw Ryuuga Hideki out of the corner of his eye. Light kept walking, careful to maintain his speed. It would be smartest to not let Hideki know that Light had seen him. He seized his opportunity as an alleyway came up to take a sharp turn and start to run, as he turned the corner and ducked into a store, hoping Ryuuga would get off his tail. Light let out a breath of relief as Ryuuga walked past the store, and turned left, in the opposite direction of the Yagami home. _Maybe I was just being paranoid_ , Light assured himself, as he stepped out of the clothing store and began to walk home again. _Even so, there’s something undeniably strange about that man…_

 

* * *

 

 

L was determined to catch Kira, no matter what it took, in the name of justice…but also because he didn’t want to lose. At first, the case did not catch his interest. Until the news that Beyond Birthday had been killed reached him. That had managed to shock the detective, which was saying something. L was not easily thrown off guard. He decided to take on the case, which had proven to be the right choice; it had become quite interesting.

His prime suspect so far was Light Yagami. A seemingly perfect teenager, and son of Chief Yagami. It was nearly impossible to look at him and peg him as a killer; he was attractive and confident, yet modest at the same time. It was this perfection that made L suspicious. Most serial killers’ outward appearance said nothing about their murderous capabilities. Besides, the records indicated that Light Yagami was quite smart, and L always enjoyed facing a difficult enemy. Stupid criminals bored him, which is why he was not a regular detective. Yes, he had a sense of justice, but he could not honestly say that justice was his driving power. Light Yagami being Kira would make things at least 15% more interesting.

Even though the Chief wouldn’t take L’s suspicions well, the detective had gone behind his back and begun to tail Light. L didn’t really care what people felt towards him, and this was a quite large lead. Knowing from the records that Light was aiming for entrance to To-Oh, L had signed up as well. L had aced the To-Oh exam with ease and wasn’t surprised when he found out Light had done the same thing. After all, to be a serial killer on that large a scale, you have to be somewhat intelligent.

He noted with amusement the surprise on the Yagami boy’s face when he first saw L. It was likely that Light had been expecting someone who was similar to himself. The way Light had given L’s outfit a once over did not escape him. Yes, that kind of behavior was to be expected with someone so vain about their looks. Every strand of Light Yagami’s hair was perfectly in place, while somehow still looking natural. His suit was perfectly coordinated and pressed and was _very_ flattering on him. L supposed that kind of perfection could not be achieved without having a lot of pride in one’s looks. L originally had a speech prepared but wanted to throw off Light even further by shortening it to a meager sentence. The shocked look on his face was quite entertaining.

It came as no surprise as Light was flooded with people after the ceremony. However, L noted with interest the disdain hidden behind Light’s well-constructed public mask. _So, he isn’t as perfect as he’d have everyone believe. Why do you feel the need to pretend? You’d probably be more satisfied with your life if you stopped trying to be perfect._ L quietly followed Light as he headed home when the boy’s posture shifted almost unperceptively. His back straightened even more if that was even possible, and his pace became more even and slightly unnatural. In other words, too perfect. He was onto L. Very interesting. He couldn’t immediately consider this Kira-like behavior. His father being the police chief, Light had most likely been given countless lectures on safety.

L watched as the boy took a sharp turn and hid inside of a store. L decided to humor Light and walked leisurely past the store where he was hiding, heading in the opposite direction from the Yagami home.

_What are you hiding, Light Yagami? Could you be Kira…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter of my first Death Note fanfiction. I definitely had a bit of trouble trying to get L in character, and I'm still not sure if I succeeded, so any feedback would definitely be appreciated!! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 

 

Light arrived at home, slipping off his shoes at the door. “I’m home,” Light called out, as Sachiko Yagami quickly stepped into the foyer, an expectant gleam in her eyes.

“So, how was your day, Light?” Sachiko asked, excitement evident in her voice.

“It was fine,” Light responded with a quick reassuring smile. Sachiko opened her mouth to ask another question, but Light pretended not to see, already knowing what the question was going to be. “Oh, and my speech went well. It’s all thanks to you and Father,” Light continued, smiling at his mother. Sachiko absolutely beamed.

“Oh Light, I love you so much,” she said, bringing Light into a hug. “I’m sorry, I know you aren’t big on hugs, but I am just so proud of you!” Would she still love him that much if he had said the speech hadn’t gone well? Or if he hadn’t gotten into To-Oh?

Light stepped into the dining room where his father and Sayu were already sitting at the table eating dinner. It had been a while since the whole family had eaten dinner together. As Light sat down, Sayu immediately began to speak.

“Light! You’ll never guess what movie Ryuuga Hideki’s doing next,” Sayu exclaimed, eyes shining brightly. Light jolted at the mention of Ryuuga, but quickly realized she was talking about the celebrity.

“What movie is he doing next?” Light asked, humoring her.

“It’s with Misa Amane, too! They always have _such_ good chemistry together. Anyway, it’s about a detective who falls in love with his suspect, and it’s going to be the _best_ movie ever, I can already tell!” Sayu explained animatedly, her excitement bringing a smile to Light’s face.

“Hideki doesn’t sound like a very good detective,” Light remarked. “That would be an unfair bias towards his suspect. I doubt any detective worth his salt in real life would allow himself to fall for his suspect.”

Sayu pouted, causing Light to laugh softly. “That’s not romantic at all, Light. It’s not supposed to be realistic. What would be the point of the movie if Ryuuga doesn’t fall in love with Misa? It just wouldn’t work.”

“I suppose that would make a pretty boring romance movie,” Light admitted. The table grew silent, as everyone began to focus on the delicious food.

“This latest case is incredibly frustrating,” Soichiro began, breaking the silence. Light began to listen intently, while pretending to be focused on his dinner. “The—” Soichiro hesitated, not wanting to give away what the case was about. “—killer is proving to be smarter than we originally thought. My boss seems to have a lead, but he refuses to tell anyone what it is.” Light’s father sighed, taking another bite of his rice. His father had tried his best not to give away any details on the case, but Light had already seen all of the files on his computer. This Kira is smarter than the police may have thought. If only he knew what L’s lead was, he could solve the case much faster. He needed to get on that task force _._

“Could I help in any way?” Light asked, testing the waters.

“Absolutely not,” Light’s father insisted, sending a stern look towards Light. “This case is much too dangerous. I will _not_ let you put yourself in danger by helping out.” Damn, investigating Kira openly was out of the question then. It didn’t matter too much. It made things a bit harder, but Light would just have to work around it.

“Of course. I just thought you looked a bit worried and wanted to help,” Light explained sheepishly. Soichiro relaxed back into his seat.

“So, how was To-Oh?” Light’s father asked, by way of apology.

“It was good. The classes there seem very exciting,” Light lied, taking another bite of his dinner. He already knew all of the information in the classes; he had read through all of the material over the break.

“It will definitely be more challenging than high school, but I’m confident in you! I’m sure you can handle it,” Soichiro said proudly, Sachiko nodding along. _Yes, I can handle it,_ Light thought. _A bit too well_.

“You’ll still help with my homework, right, Light?” Sayu asked hopefully. Light ruffled her hair and smiled fondly. Sayu quickly straightened her hair back into place, swatting Light’s hand away.

“Of course,” he answered. “Though you really should be doing your work on your own,” Light added with a grin.

Sayu pouted again. “Well, it’s not my fault quadratic equations are so hard. Whoever invented them is the devil incarnate!” This time the whole family laughed, Sachiko smiling at Sayu fondly.

Light felt a pang of jealousy. It was so incredibly easy for Sayu to receive that love and adoration. Why was it so difficult for him? Ever since Light had been little, he had been smart. A little too smart to be considered ‘normal’. He remembered the various child psychiatrists they had visited, the clinical stares and judging eyes. Light had quickly learned that being too different or solving things too quickly earned him a trip to these doctors. He remembered wondering why his parents didn’t love him, why they wanted him to change. _Maybe if I changed myself, they’d love me_ , he’d thought. At first, Light tried to miss questions on purpose, but all that got him were disappointed looks and scolding. _If I can’t be too smart, but I can’t miss answers, I’ve got to be_ perfect. Always be polite; nod and smile. Ace everything but remain modest. Get involved in extracurriculars but quit when they interfered with academics. Be perfect. Soon, his mom began to hug Light more. His father told Light he was proud of him. But what they didn’t realize was that this wasn’t the real him. His public ‘mask’ didn’t come off for his parents. Every interaction with his family felt taxing, like a performance. But he couldn’t slip up. He _had_ to keep up. He couldn’t face those disappointed looks anymore. He _wouldn’t._ His mask had become a wall.

Sayu stood up to put her dishes in the sink, pulling Light out of his thoughts. Light got up to do the same, leaving his father and mother alone at the table. He could hear them discussing something quietly, but to his frustration, couldn’t make out what his father was saying.

“I’m heading upstairs to study for my new classes,” Light announced, so he wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Okay, Light! Good luck,” Sachiko called. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, I think I’ll be fine, Mom,” Light responded, entering his room and closing the door behind him. He headed to his desk, and carefully removed a folder with his notes on the Kira case, making sure not to set off the trap he had set. If someone tried to force open the false bottom, the notes would set on fire, making sure that no one knew he had been investigating when he wasn’t supposed to. Light could already imagine his father’s disappointment.

He took out his laptop, accessing the new files from today pertaining to the Kira case. He clicked on the first one, which turned out to be a list of the Kira victims that had died today. Light looked with disgust at the amount of people that Kira had killed in just one day. He scanned the names and details for any clues but did not come to any new conclusions besides the ones he already knew. Kira required both a name and a face to kill and could kill someone without establishing direct contact. The thought of the notebook entered Light’s mind once again, but he forced himself to ignore it. It wouldn’t help him at all to waste time over this, especially when the list of victims was growing with each passing minute. Kira was situated in the Kanto region of Japan, since the face and name of Lind L. Tailor had only been broadcast in that region. Light wondered if he had ever seen Kira and not known it, seeing as he also lived in the Kanto region. Most serial killers were people you knew or would never guess that they were murderers. The thought made him shudder slightly as he continued to search for clues. The next file made Light stop in his tracks.

It was a list of clues about Kira the police had found out so far. In addition to the ones Light had already figured out, there were also a few new additions. Kira also had access to police information and was most likely a student. All of those things matched Light completely. He had to be a Kira suspect. The very thought of it made Light’s stomach churn. _Him_? A Kira suspect? And since he matched the criteria so well, Light was most likely the _prime_ Kira suspect. He couldn’t believe this. Light moved on to the next file: his personal records. This settled it. He, Light Yagami, was the prime suspect for a serial killer investigation. The gravity of his situation crashed into him all at once. He shut down his laptop and placed his notes back into its hiding place, still in shock at what he had just learned. He couldn’t believe L, who was supposed to be a genius, was wasting his time suspecting him instead of chasing Kira. Light had to get L off of his tail, not only for his peace of mind, but also to get the focus back on the real Kira. Every second spent investigating Light was a second lost. What was he going to do now?

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, L watched the Kira investigation room through his camera. He had uploaded his findings on Kira and his subsequent deduction that Light Yagami was highly likely to be the killer to the police database. If Light was Kira, he would surely see his name as the prime suspect and panic. It might throw him off and cause him to make mistakes in his killings. After a bit of waiting, Chief Yagami opened his laptop and began to check the files. L brought his thumb to his mouth, watching his face intently as it contorted in anger. The chief stood up, the room falling silent and Matsuda looking confusedly at the chief. The angry man turned towards the laptop with the gothic letter L on it and began to shout.

“How dare you suggest that my son is Kira? That’s impossible! My son would never do such a thing!” L eyed the vein that was now popping out of the chief’s forehead.

L was expecting anger; after all, his perfect, straight-laced son had just been accused of murder. There was murmuring throughout the room as the detectives focused their attention on L, waiting for his response.

“Yagami-san, you know as well as I do that most serial killers are not identifiable by the lives they present to the public. How many times have you heard the phrase, ‘He was always such a normal person’ or ‘He didn’t seem like that kind of person’?” L explained calmly.

“Still, this is _Light_ we’re talking about! He’s helped the NPA on cases before! I _know_ Light, and he would never commit murder!” Matsuda interjected, staring defiantly at the laptop screen. Light had helped the NPA before? Interesting…

“If he’s helped the NPA before, then he must be quite intelligent. Am I correct in assuming so?” L asked.

“Y-yes, that is true, Light has always been a very smart child,” The chief acknowledged.

“Smart people get bored quite easily. The more gifted they are, the more bored they will get in mundane environments, and the more drastic their actions will be in order to alleviate that boredom.”

The chief struggled for a rebuttal but fell silent. He untensed, resignation to the situation evident on his face. He sighed, then asked, “Well, is there any way to convince you of my son’s innocence?”

“Yes. However, it may be considered immoral by some, and I cannot do it without your approval,” L replied. “We can install cameras in every room of your house in order to monitor Light-kun’s behaviors.”

The chief sputtered in indignation. “I have a wife and daughter, Ryuzaki! How could you even suggest that?”

“I told you, Yagami-san, I will not do it without your explicit approval. If you feel that it is necessary for only you and I to view the footage, that can be arranged.”

The chief seemed to struggle with this decision for quite a while, then sighed again. “Anything to convince you that my son is not Kira.”

“Excellent. We will install the cameras immediately. Thank you for your cooperation,” L said. He turned off his microphone, lost in thought. This surveillance would give him a chance to see how Light acted when he was not wearing his mask.

“Who are you, Light Yagami?”

 

* * *

 

Classes at To-Oh, despite being advertised as prestigious, were incredibly mundane. Light had expected this but couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of disappointment. As he sat perfectly straight in his chair taking notes on a subject he had already learned, Light began to dread the next few years he would be spending here. He had escaped high school only to be thrust back into the same daily routine. Light resisted the urge to slump into his chair.

His spell of boredom was temporarily lifted, however, during his second class. Light had been pretending to pay attention to the lecture when the door opened, causing everyone to swivel in their seats to look at who had interrupted the class.

“Ryuuga Hideki? You’re late,” the professor said coldly, flashing a stern look at Ryuuga. Light’s guesses about Hideki had turned out to be correct. He really did not have any social skills what so ever. Not only had he showed up late to the class, he evidently did not have a plausible excuse, let alone a valid one. Ryuuga was also wearing the same outfit from the entrance ceremony. _Does he not wash his clothes?_

“Yes, sorry about that,” he said simply, staring at the professor with his wide eyes. After a brief uncomfortable silence, the teacher relented.

“Ah, it’s the first day, so I’ll let you off with a warning,” he said warily. “But please show up on time from now on, Mr. Hideki.”

“Of course.” Ryuuga walked over to an empty seat, which was a few rows behind Light, and sat down in his strange frog-crouch. _I wonder how high he could jump with that crouch of his_ , Light thought, the mental image of frog-Ryuuga nearly causing him to laugh.

Despite his late entrance, Ryuuga did participate in the class. The problem was that he only raised his hand to answer a question when Light raised his. The first few times, Light wrote it off as a coincidence. When it happened again, Light chanced a glance at the man, only to find that Ryuuga had been staring intensely at the back of Light’s head, causing the two to make direct eye contact. He had been doing this on purpose! To add insult to injury, whenever Light _did_ get the chance to answer a question, Ryuuga would correct him using points that Light had purposefully omitted from his answer for the sake of time, and to avoid looking like a try-hard. Boredom had been awful, but this was driving Light insane. _Dammit! Him acing the exam wasn’t a fluke after all. Fine. I accept your challenge, Ryuuga Hideki_. Finally, Light spotted his chance to ‘correct’ one of Hideki’s answers.

He allowed an infinitesimal smile to appear on his face as he raised his hand. “But, Professor,” Light began. “Wouldn’t this example make better sense for this situation?”

“Yes, that is a very good point, Light! Well done,” the professor complimented. Light smiled inwardly. _Take that, asshole!_

“That may be true,” Ryuuga suddenly spoke up. Light narrowed his eyes, daring him to keep talking. “But seeing as that example is quite rare in the _real_ world, I felt it was more useful for everyone to choose a more commonly occurring example.”

“Y-yes, I suppose that is true,” the professor agreed, as Light seethed.

“Omitting special examples may lead to oversights and mistakes in the future. Don’t you think it would be best to be prepared for all kinds of situations?” Light retorted, standing up out of his chair. He barely cared that he had spoken out of turn, though the teacher was now looking at him reproachfully for disrupting the class. Ryuuga stood up as well, though his back was still heavily slouched. Light waited in anticipation as Ryuuga opened his mouth, already planning out his retort. Light furrowed his eyebrows in confused as a smirk appeared on Ryuuga’s pale, panda-like face. _What was with this guy and animals?_

“Light-kun is very cute when he’s flustered,” Ryuuga said simply, then sat down. Suddenly, Light was all too aware of the flush in his cheeks and his slightly heavier than normal breathing. He grew even more embarrassed as people began whispering, and still more when the professor cleared his throat.

“Please limit your personal conversations to outside of class,” the professor said dryly, looking over his glasses at both Light and Ryuuga. Ryuuga didn’t seem to care much and simply sat back down in his chair, that irritating smirk still on his face. It didn’t seem like anyone else in the room noticed the smirk, which made it all the more infuriating. _What the hell was wrong with this guy?_ _And calling me “Light-kun” … he really has no manners whatsoever._ Still, despite how annoying he was, Light had to admit that he wasn’t as bored anymore. He focused his attention back to his notes, feeling Ryuuga’s intense gaze boring into his skull for the remainder of the class.

 

* * *

 

 

Light arrived at home after classes that day, only to find that the traps he had set on his door had all been set off. The lead between the door was broken, the hair on the doorknob was gone, and the piece of paper had been placed back haphazardly into the crack between the door and the wall. If his parents or Sayu had entered his room in his absence, they wouldn’t have noticed the piece of paper, and even if they did, they wouldn’t have recognized it for a trap and set it back.

Light carefully opened the door to his room, stepping silently inside. Nothing appeared to be disturbed, but Light knew better. Who had gone inside his room? Could it be the stalker from the orientation ceremony? If someone had broken in, there would be much more physical evidence, but the culprit was secretive and obviously did not want anyone to know they had been there. Light quickly checked all of his drawers, but nothing had been stolen.

What had Ryuuga Hideki said in class earlier? “ _Light-kun looks very cute_ …” If he hadn’t been joking to throw Light off, there was a high possibility that he was the stalker. After all, Light had been pretty sure that Hideki was following him that night after the orientation. And if someone who was smart enough to match Light was stalking him… Light shuddered, suddenly paranoid. He was about to start his investigations for the day when he noticed a glint of metal in the corner of his eye. _No way…a camera?_ The camera was placed out of the way in the corner, almost too small to see. That probably meant that there were more cameras with better vantage points. This person had to have the money and a way to get their hands on this kind of tech.

Light cursed to himself as he realized that he couldn’t carry out his investigations as long as he was being watched. Hell, if they were willing to go to such lengths, then he was probably bugged as well. He looked longingly at the drawer housing his notes on the Kira case. Wait. Kira! It was unlikely that an ordinary serial killer would have access to cameras as small as these. Light was also the prime suspect in the Kira case, which meant that the police would have a reason to keep him under surveillance. Though this wasn’t strictly moral, L was known for solving cases using unconventional methods. _L, you idiot! I’m not Kira! You’re wasting your time_.

He thought that getting ready for the night would be awkward, but instead Light felt himself wanting L to watch. He wanted him to feel guilty for resorting to keeping watch on a teenager in order to solve this case. Besides, it’s not like Light wasn’t confident in his appearance. He knew that he was well built, with defined muscles, but not enough to look unseemly. Still, despite the surprising lack of embarrassment he felt at undressing in front of the cameras, it was still difficult for him to fall asleep knowing that someone was watching him. _L…how can I make you realize that I am_ not _Kira?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 

Light had forced himself to remain calm while he was in the house, though it seemed that someone was watching his every move. It didn’t help his uneasiness much when he realized that was exactly what was happening. _It shouldn’t be too hard to act natural. After all, isn’t everything I do essentially an act?_ Light thought bitterly.

“Good morning, Mother, Father,” he greeted, walking into the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning Light!” Sachiko smiled, his father giving him a nod. Light fought the urge to mockingly nod back. As a member of the Kira investigation team, his father had to be in on the cameras. How could he willingly submit to this? Oh wait, that’s right. Light was a _suspect_ now. He’d do anything if it meant that his son’s perfect image remained untarnished.

“Did you sleep well?” his mother asked. Light wanted to scoff. _Sleep well? Try not at all._ Mornings always made him a little grumpy, and more cynical than usual. Combine that with the amount of sleep he had gotten last night—Light was definitely not at his best.

“Yes, mother,” Light replied instead, gathering his things and putting on a light fall coat. He decided to wear his beige one: it always brought out his eyes. And besides, it would go very well with the dark wine-colored sweater he had put on this morning. He walked over to the doorway, ready to slip on his shoes and head out for another day of amazingly entertaining classes. Hooray.

“Light, aren’t you going to eat any breakfast?” Sachiko asked, looking at him quizzically.

“No, mom, that’s fine. I’ll grab something to eat on the way to school,” Light replied, shooting her a reassuring smile. _I don’t want to be watched by these damn cameras any longer than necessary._

“That’s fine, then. Have a great day, sweetie!”

“Thank you, mother,” Light answered, smiling once more before heading out.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Light left, Sachiko sighed, turning her attention back to the stove. “Honey, don’t you think Light looks a bit distant lately? Do you think something’s the matter with him?”

To her surprise, Soichiro shot her a sharp glare. “No, Light is acting completely normally. I didn’t notice anything different about him,” he replied rather forcefully.

“O-okay, if you say so,” Sachiko replied meekly, wondering what was wrong with her husband today. Was it the stress from work? Whatever it was, he seemed to be on edge, and he would look around the room every once in a while, and his face was oddly defiant about something, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what it was. Sachiko sighed again. Apparently, guardedness ran in the Yagami household.

 

* * *

 

 

Light walked briskly to campus, his feet crunching on the leaves as he walked. A tiny part of him wanted to jump on a rather enticing pile nearby, but he quickly dismissed the thought. _I’m too old for such things. It would make me look weird._

Eventually, the idle chattering of students grew louder as the lane of trees that signaled the entrance to To-Oh grew closer in Light’s vision. The few leaves still remaining on the trees were painted different shades of orange and red, which just happened to match the colors of Light’s outfit very well. It was as if he had taken the landscape outside into account when choosing what to wear for the day. (He had.)

Light allowed himself to space out for a bit, enjoying the freedom of being free from the watchful eye of cameras. Though, he wouldn’t put it past L to continue his surveillance outside. _Could that stalker have been sent by L as well?_ As he continued to pursue this line of thought, his shoulder suddenly collided with someone else, causing the items they had been holding to fall to the floor.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” A girl with medium length black hair and clothes almost as put together as Light’s stood in front of him, an angry look on her face.

“Ah, I’m very sorry about that. Here, let me help you with that,” Light said smoothly, flashing her one of his signature dazzling smiles. The anger on her face quickly faded and was replaced by a faint blush. _Typical._ _I almost feel guilty; they’re so easy to manipulate._

“I’m Takada Kiyomi,” the girl introduced herself. Light noticed that she managed to school her expression back into a slightly defiant one. _Slightly impressive, I suppose. I guess she’s not a total airhead like those girls in my high school class._

“Light Yagami,” he answered, bending down to help her pick her things off of the ground. His heart stopped and his eyes widened for a brief second as he noticed a black notebook among her things. _No…no way…_ His heart began to pound again, realizing that if this was truly the notebook he had thrown away, this girl might be Kira. She might have the ability to kill him! And even if she let him go, L would have more fodder to suspect Light. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ Light slowly reached for the notebook, everything seemingly moving in slow motion as his fingers extended towards the black cover. He picked it up off of the ground…But the cover did not have anything written on it, let alone ‘Death Note’, and it did not appear to have been covered up or otherwise tampered with. Light let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, the plain cover of the notebook reassuring him. He handed it over to Takada, who blushed again as their fingers made contact, making Light want to roll his eyes.

“Sorry again for running into you,” Light apologized sheepishly. “I wasn’t really watching where I was going. I was just lost in thought; the leaves look so pretty this time of year.” _God, I sound so stupid._ Takada seemed to like it though, judging by her smile. Her smile played every bit the part of a bashful girl who had just run into someone remarkably handsome, _if I do say so myself_ , her eyes glinted, clearly calculating. Even though the black notebook had turned out to be innocuous, there was still something about Kiyomi that made Light slightly suspicious. Though he was always a logic driven person, Light knew that intuition could also be quite useful as a detective. Who knows? Keeping an eye on Takada could help him out in the Kira case.

“Hey, would you like to join me for coffee sometime?” Light offered, flashing another dazzling smile. “I’d like to make it up to you for dropping all your things.”

“That sounds great,” Takada eagerly agreed, flashing a smile of her own at Light. _She could probably make a different man fall head-over-heels for her. Unfortunately for her, I’ve never been very interested in girls. Or anyone for that matter._

“I’m glad you said yes. How about tomorrow at four?”

“Okay. I’ll see you then, Light Yagami,” Kiyomi said in what Light guessed she meant to be a charming, seductive voice. It grated at his ears, and he resisted the urge to shudder as she walked past. _If you weren’t suspicious, I would never have asked you out. Don’t try your luck._

 

* * *

 

 

L watched the too convenient to be true meet-cute that was happening before his very eyes. He found himself wanting to scoff as he looked at Light charmingly helping the girl with her things. He could practically see the hearts in the girl’s eyes, even as she tried to compose herself. _Only someone so obsessed with his own appearance could make an awkward situation like that cute. I suppose he wouldn’t be popular if he wasn’t so…charismatic._

“I’m Takada Kiyomi,” L heard the girl introduce herself while a light blush settled on her cheeks. _God, how does he stand coming here every day?_

L brought his thumb to his lip, worrying at the skin a little as he watched Light bend over to pick up her binders. Light hesitated for a bit, all the more noticeable because he had always seemed so fluid and sure of his actions when L was watching him through the camera. _What? What is it, Light? What did you see?_ L almost expected Light to come up holding a knife since even that small genuine display of emotion was rare for the Yagami boy. However, all he held in his hands was a small black notebook. It would have been more interesting if it was a knife…but that would be too easy. Light was holding it with a slightly different grip; he was holding it a bit gingerly with only the tips of his fingers holding on to the notebook. Was that note important? If Light was Kira, he could be using that very notebook to correspond with an accomplice. Kiyomi does seem marginally more intelligent than the rest of the people I’ve seen walking on campus. _Is this who you’re working with Light?_

L continued to watch from the bench, his Watari-style trench coat and hat obscuring his identity quite nicely from the students milling about. He listened as Light flawlessly segued into an offer for a date, Takada immediately agreeing. _And here I thought she was going to play hard to get. Light-kun is more charming than I thought._ His eyes narrowed—well, narrow compared to his normal wide-eyed look—as he wondered why Light would ask out such a girl if she wasn’t involved in his crimes somehow. She was pretty, he supposed, but Light didn’t seem to be the shallow type. L took that back, Light Yagami was definitely a shallow person, but with that Wammy’s level of intelligence and those almost superhuman good looks…L would be surprised if someone like Light was genuinely attracted to Takada. Yes, that was it. He couldn’t possibly like her! There had to be some ulterior motive. L was now 45% sure that Light was Kira. He almost blew his cover by laughing when Light bore that look of disgust after Takada’s attempt to be seductive. _I knew that Light-kun would not fall for such things._

His small moment of triumph was interrupted when he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He removed the cell phone, flipping it open and holding it to his ear with his thumb and forefinger.

“Hello? This is Ryuzaki,” L said into the phone, keeping his eyes on Light as the boy walked away.

“L! This is Watari. We have an emergency. A riot has broken out at NPA headquarters. We believe the perpetrators are a large group of Kira supporters,” L’s assistant, mentor, and father figure explained. “I will send a car to your location to pick you up.”

“Understood.” L stood up, giving one final glance towards Light as the college student disappeared around the corner. He would have to continue his observations tomorrow at four. _I’m sure their “date” will lead me to some interesting conclusions…_ L stepped into the car that had rolled up to the sidewalk after confirming the license plate number and driver.

“Where to, sir?”

“The NPA headquarters, and fast.”

“Of course, sir.” The car began to speed down the road, attracting numerous angry honks as it cut in front of several cars. One angry man gave the car a one finger salute, along with a few expletives. _It is 65% likely that the man is simply heading home and has nowhere particularly important to go._ Arriving at this conclusion, L felt no reason to be remorseful.

“Driver?”

“Yes?”

“If it is possible to accelerate even further, that would be appreciated.”

“Roger that.”

 

* * *

 

 

L arrived at the scene, instructing the car to pull around to the back. Watari was waiting for him out back, holding his trademark fedora and trench coat in his hands. Watari handed the clothing to L, who quickly put them on. Clipping the voice changer to his coat, the detective entered the building. He walked into the Kira investigation room, the detectives inside all tense, a dark look on each of their faces.

“Hello, officers. I am here on behalf of L. What is the current situation?” L asked, the machine clipped on his coat computerizing his voice. The men did not seem to hear him at first, all focused on the scene occurring outside of the window. Soichiro was the first to respond, quickly briefing L in.

“It appears that a large mob of Kira supporters has gathered outside of the building, calling for the NPA to withdraw their support of the Kira investigation. The doors have been barricaded and locked after the mob managed to overpower the guards, forcing them to retreat into the building,” the Chief said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Light-kun also has that habit_ , L suddenly thought.

“Are there any more reinforcements available?” L asked, looking at the mob holding various signs below. “Kira is our hero”, “Kira is doing what the police could not”, “Kira is not the villain”, the signs declared, words angry, bolded, and arrogant. As soon as people realize that there are others like them who share their thoughts, it is infinitely easier for them to take action on their beliefs. In this day and age, L was surprised the people did not rebel like this earlier.

“No, not nearly enough reinforcements to help with a crowd this size. The NPA is reluctant to use force, as some of the members of the mob are quite well known and influential. They do not want people to start doubting the police force, or unknowingly bring them more followers,” the Chief responded tiredly. “After all, even the president of the US has agreed to drop the investigation on their side.”

“I see. Thank you for the information,” L said, resisting the urge to bring a thumb to his lips. He couldn’t give away his mannerisms, lest they recognize him without his disguise. He hated to admit it, but there was really nothing that L could do in this situation. The best course of action would be to wait for the NPA to reach a decision. Even though the rational side of L’s brain, which was most of it, knew that waiting was best, it was hard for him to sit there and wait. He wanted a cake, or maybe even just a lollipop to help him wait, but he knew that would not be regarded as ‘normal’ in this situation. _Damn you Kira… Just how many people believe that his murder is justified?_

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes of waiting, the angered crowd of mini-Kiras quieted down as a representative of the NPA stepped outside, holding a loudspeaker.

“It has come to our attention that many of you are unhappy with the actions that the NPA has been taking regarding the murderer—” At this, shouting began to break out again, the man realizing his mistake and quickly calming the group. “Forgive me, the _vigilante_ known as Kira. After considering the public’s opinion—” A brief pause, as if for dramatic effect. _It would be beneficial to everyone if he could just finish his goddamn sentence._ “We have decided to withdraw support of the Kira investigation.”

 _Interesting. So, this is the course of action they have decided to take._ This bomb of a statement caused some of the officers in the investigation room to sag with relief—they had been wanting to leave the investigation for a while, for fear of losing their lives. Others looked even more irate but resigned to the fact that the case would be called off. _This investigation had been more divided than I previously estimated. It may be a good thing that the NPA is no longer involved_ , L thought, looking at the few policemen who had stayed behind and were now talking quietly in a corner. L approached the group, quickly scanning their faces.

“Detectives Yagami, Matsuda, Ukita, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide,” L said, looking at each one in turn. “Though L regrets that the NPA has withdrawn their support, he wishes to continue the case. If any of you would be interested, please remain in the room and place all of your phones on this table. However, you should know that this will require you to quit the NPA. Though L will take care of all of your finances, he fully understands if any of you wishes to leave.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can go against the NPA’s wishes,” The man named Ide apologized. “I have to respect the decision of my superiors, and I wish to keep my job.”

“That is fine. Thank you for all of your help.” The other men watched as Ide left the room, looking at each other nervously. Chief Yagami was the first to place his phone on the table, resolutely remaining in the room. Seeing their chief agree to stay on the case, the others followed suit. Once they had all put their phones down, L turned to one of the cameras and nodded, signaling for Watari to momentarily block surveillance on the room. He also drew the blinds and locked the door before turning back to the detectives, who were now noticeably on edge.

“I apologize for misleading you, gentlemen. The truth is that—” L paused, removing his coat and hat. He stood there now in nothing but his ever-present white shirt and jeans, hair a wild black mess, his pale face further accentuating the enormous bags under his eyes. “I am L.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the NPA withdrawing support of the Kira case happens a bit later in canon, but I felt that it fit better into the flow of the story here. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
